Edén
by FATUA
Summary: Post anime /Abre los ojos, ve el espacio, oscuro, frió y sin sonido. Ella es la Hada Galáctica y sabe que va a morir.


Mi nombre es Fatua y traigo una historia de un fandom diferente para mí ya que normalmente escribo para Bleach. La historia que les presento esta se sitúa al final del anime y es mi forma muy personal de cerrar cabos, para un excelente triangulo, con un aderezo de otros personajes del universo Macross.

Así que bienvenidos y espero les guste

Disclaimer: Ningún personaje me pertenece, solo es un homenaje egoísta.

* * *

_Edén_

_Abre los ojos, ve el espacio, oscuro, frió y sin sonido. Ella es la Hada Galáctica y sabe que va a morir._

* * *

**Oscuridad**

Abre los ojos y lo ve oscuro, frió, vació y silencioso. Aún así con toda su oscuridad ella lo ama, ama el espació. Ella nació y morirá en el espacio, siempre lo ha sabido.

Enciende el propulsor para llegar a la torre, camina unos pasos - le cuesta trabajo- los pies pesan y el traje también, mira los indicadores en su pantalla, se da cuenta de solo le faltan 10 metros, comienza a jadear, siente que le falta el aire, pero tiene que llegar. Ve hacia al frente, ahí está la teniente Klang en su traje rojo esperando por ella. Desciende unos metros para agarrar la caja de herramientas, revisa el estado del fuselaje, hay una falla tiene que arreglarla. La Zentraedi observa desde lejos, le parece lenta con el traje y cada que la ve se hace la misma pregunta, de todo ese último mes ¿Qué hace ahí? ¿Por qué una diva del pop decide jugar a ser técnica aeroespacial? Ella supervisa su entrenamiento básico.

Revisa la falla y empieza arreglarla, lo que más le gusta del espacio es que es silencioso, y que solo puede escuchar el sonido de su corazón, que no hace dokun doku si no un tic TAC, suena como un reloj perfecto, un reloj que cada día va más lento y un día se parara, suena una alarma su tiempo se ha a ver a Klan y le sonríe con autosuficiencia.

-Termine antes de lo que esperabas ¿No?-

-Nada mal para ser una novata. Eres muy lenta con el traje, si hubiese habido un ataque y tuviéramos que caminar hacia el hangar hubieras muerto de inmediato-

-Eso no tiene importancia Senpai, todos vamos a morir… algún día-

Klang se detiene y ve la pequeña figura a su cuidado, últimamente está rara, solo habla de la muerte y de su inevitable destino, la aterra pensar que ella también muera, es su única amiga humana, es la única que la entiende. Nadie mejor que ella sabe que es perder a los seres amados y que es no quedarse sentada. Ambas saben llevar el dolor. Mira las estrellas y piensa que le gustaría creer en lo mismo que los humanos ¿Qué los muertos están en un lugar viéndonos? ¿Acaso Michel la ve cuando se baña? Ríe.

Comienzan a caminar, hacia el interior de la nave, una de las tantas de la flota del Frontier. Ella lleva ahí un mes, un mes en el espacio, al principio era como una turista todos querían una foto con ella, ahora es una tripulante más, ambas se quitan el casco la Veltrán de 15 metros y la humana de 1.68

-¿Por qué haces esto?- pregunta la teniente

-Porque soy Sheryil Nome y puedo hacer lo que quiera-

No le satisface su respuesta.

-Kuran necesito preguntarte algo- la Veltrán la observa desde la plataforma con la cual quedan sus rostros a la misma pequeño pez comienza a sonar y las interrumpe.

- Si, estaré ahí a las dos en dos días. Está bien, no lo he hecho, te doy una respuesta está tarde, claro nos vemos-

Sheryl apaga la llamada, no quería contestar, pero debía.

Pensé que ya no usabas esa cosa-

-Solo para llamadas importantes. Ah te veo al rato- se encamina a los vestidores, los tripulantes la ven con su ceñido uniforme blanco caminar por los pasillos de la nave, algunos solo murmuran y otros se han acostumbrado a su presencia, llega a las ducha sónica, se desviste no hay nadie más que ella, es una fortuna... Así puede cantar. La gente normal canta en las duchas, se dice a sí misma y empieza a ejecutar la canción pero el sonido duele, sus cuerdas vocales siguen sensibles, es porque ha vomitado otra vez, cada que vomita siente como si su estomago se desgarrara, arde. Pero quiere continuar cantando, las lágrimas brotan por sus mejillas y caen por su cuerpo.

-I love you so… -lo dice murmurando. Le duele más saber que ahora que deje la nave posiblemente lo vea. No quiere dar un último concierto, no quiere regresar pero sabe que es un paso, canta más fuerte... ¿Acaso tu recuerdas como nos conocimos?- ella lo recordaba y lo recordaba muy bien había sido casi 2 años atrás… y nada había cambiado desde entonces. Dejo de llorar, ella ya no lloraría por él. También dejo de cantar.

Salió de la ducha, cambio su uniforme por uno limpio y se dirigió al camarote para empacar las pocas cosas que había llevado con ella. Recogió su rubio cabello y se vio al espejo solo un arete, solo uno. Tal vez ya era hora de recuperar el que estaba en el planeta y seguir con su vida. Escucho un ruido, alguien tocaba su camarote, La vio pequeña y de cabello azul era Klan Klang

-¡No me habías dicho que te ibas hoy!-

-No había podido-

-Pasamos una hora solas en el espacio y ¿No habías podido?-

-Ah- Suspiro con impaciencia - No había querido vale-

-No soy buena con las despedidas-

- Cínica ¿Eso quiere decir que ya vas a dejar de jugar a la chica de acción?-

-No estaba jugando, simplemente quería aprovechar mi potencial-

-CLARO… y que me ibas a preguntar…-

-¿Quieres venir conmigo?…-

-¿Qué?-

-Si, quieres venir conmigo, no voy a regresar, no en 3 años. Voy a hacer una gira y no tengo jefe de seguridad, pensé que si tú quieres podrías serlo, puedes traer a Nene o a quien tú quieras- sonrió.

Kuran se rasco la cabeza y empezó con una rabieta:

-¡Estúpida Sheryl! ¡Porque huyes!¡Porque te vas así nada más! Pasas un mes en el espacio y te vas y ya. Primero cuando estabas enferma te quedas ahora te curas y te vas ¿Por qué estas aburrida?, pero sabes que no soporto de ti que nunca luchas por lo que quieres, de que sirvieron los esfuerzo de Michel y míos ¡ Lucha Sheryl Nome Lucha!-

Sheryl se sienta en la cama y comienza a peinar su cabello, la interrumpe.

-Yo luche y perdí eso es todo. No quiero ni su caridad, ni su lastima, no puedo vivir con eso. No morí y se me acabo el atractivo, nunca le pedí que estuviera conmigo en mi enfermedad ahora menos se lo voy a pedir. Es claro con quien quiere estar, eso es todo Kuran y ahora es lo mismo para ti ¿Quieres quedarte en este lugar? Tienes que moverte aunque te duela, tengo que estar a las 17 en el hangar-

La teniente se quedo helada -Pero Sheryl tu no tuviste su lastima-

-¿No?, me cure y que paso él se fue inmediatamente…-

-No se fue-

-¿Tú lo ves conmigo ahora? Él se fue tomo su decisión. Así debían de haber sido las cosas desde un principio todo está bien como si yo no hubiera llegado-

-Estaríamos todos muertos - la teniente salió inmediatamente y la rubia se repitió, que no volvería a llorar.


End file.
